Becoming Mommy
by evenflo78
Summary: PROMO FIC FOR A NEW CHAPTER CONTEST. Love doesn't always come in a conventional package. For Pam and Sookie, having a baby doesn't happen conventionally either. AH/AU Mild language.


**Promo fic for A New Chapter Contest**

**Title: Becoming Mommy**

**Characters: Sookie & Pam**

**Word Count: 3,099**

**Pen name: evenflo78**

**Beta: Krismom**

**Status: Writing h00r.**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters, not I.**

**To see all of the other entire please visit the C2: http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / community / A_New_Chapter_Contest / 84745 /**

**Pam PoV**

"I don't know about this, Sookie." She gave me the look, turning her head to the side and running her fingers over my cheek. I was putty in her hands. "The more I think about it, the more I know it's a mistake."

"No, it's not," she said as she moved closer to brush her lips across mine. "I love you. I want to have your baby, more than anything."

"I'll make a horrible mother," I said even as I felt myself softening at her words.

"You'll be a fantastic mother," she said with conviction, cupping my face in her hands and forcing me to look into her eyes. God, I loved her. "And we'll be doing this together."

"You're an angel," I whispered, wrapping her tightly in my arms and kissing her hair. "And a good liar. We both know, I have no patience and zero tolerance for backtalk."

"Well, it's a good thing you got me then, huh? I have patience and can take backtalk as good as I can give it. You'll be the firm hand and I'll be the big softy," she teased, but her face turned utterly serious. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You'll be amazing."

"Your faith in me knows no bounds, does it?" I gave her a quick kiss, stood and extended my hand. "Alright, Eric will be here any minute, and if we're going to do this, I'm going to need a stiff drink first."

"You and me both," Sookie agreed, trailing behind me and going for the glasses while I snagged the scotch from the freezer.

I added a little Sprite to Sookie's and poured mine straight back and down my throat before passing hers over. After my third shot, I dropped a few pieces of ice into the glass and refilled it, following Sookie back to the living room. We didn't have to wait long before there was a rap at the door, signaling the arrival of brother dearest.

Sookie went to answer the door while I tapped my nails nervously on the cool glass resting in my palm.

"So what's the big emergency?" Eric asked after kissing Sookie on the cheek. He walked over and sat across from me, offering a noogie to me in greeting. "You decide your ready to start batting for the other team again, Sookie?" Eric asked with a wink.

"In your dreams," she quipped, grabbing my hand and pulling it into her lap. "Your sister here keeps me more than satisfied."

"We want to have a baby," I blurted out, cutting through Eric's endless bullshit.

"Well," he paused for a long while. "How do you plan on doing that?" he finally asked.

"With your help," I whispered, looking up and meeting his confused gaze. "I want... We want Sookie to have your baby."

Eric's face went white as a ghost, his mouth opening and closing several times resulting in no sound. I thought for a moment he had stopped breathing all together. Sookie's fingers were rubbing circles and tracing patterns on the palm of my hand. It was the only thing that kept me grounded, that kept me from taking back my words and booting him out the door.

I watched the emotions fluctuate across Eric's features like the waves of the ocean. When they finally settled, and he gave me a mischievous smirk before turning his eyes to Sookie, I knew I was going to have to throw down.

"So, where you want to do this thing? Here, in your room? Or we can go back to my place? I'm game, wherever's comfortable for you." He finished by standing and shrugging off his jacket, as if he really thought THAT was going to happen.

"I can't believe you're my brother, you dumb ass. We need your sperm. Nothing else," I snapped, standing up and tossing him his jacket.

Sookie put a hand on my shoulder, stepping between us so that I couldn't shove him out the door like I'd planned on.

"What your sister is trying to say is that we only need you to donate some sperm to our cause. Pam and I would like to keep this in the family, and since you're her brother and share DNA with her... well, it would be the closest we could get to actually having a child that is our own. Not some strangers."

Sookie gave me an eye and gestured for me to sit while she led Eric back to his chair across from us. "It won't feel like mine if we get an anonymous donor," I said hesitantly, making sure that Sookie knew what I meant with my eyes. She gave me a slight blink, so I continued. "If you're willing, and since we're twins, I would know that there is a piece of me growing in her as well."

He was silent long enough to nearly give me a heart attack. But his words brought me back to life.

"Alright, I'll do it."

~0~0~0~

Two weeks of hormone treatments later (some of which I had to administer myself) we were awaiting Eric and his fresh specimen, so that we could head back to the clinic across the hall. We were supposed to be there for moral support, but of course Eric had his mind set somewhere else.

"Perhaps Sookie can go in with me, you know? For inspiration," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Pompous ass," Sookie whispered across me to Eric who just shrugged as if to say_ like you didn't already know_.

The hormone treatments had her moody. It wasn't a complete fail though because she was also very horny. Definitely a perk for me.

"Eric Northman," the nurse called, and he stood. "Room three is open." She pointed him in the right direction.

"You sure?" he asked Sookie, extending his hand to her. "We could always do it the old fashioned way?"

"Get out of here," I stood, shooing him. "Quit leering at my girl and propositioning her at every turn."

"I'm just sayin... It's an option, is all," he said as he held up his hands in mock surrender, backing slowly down the hall towards the playroom.

I don't even want to know, much less think about what he was thinking about when he came back out of that room so quickly. I had lived with that man for long enough to know he wasn't into the quick romps between the sheets. But not fifteen minutes after the door had closed, it was reopening and he was strutting out, loaded cup in hand, and a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on his face.

Sookie and I went back across the hall, and Eric went on his merry way, leaving the cup of potential babies with the nurse.

We didn't have to wait since we had already checked in and had the room ready. Sookie dropped her pants, flashing me that beautiful ass of hers, and tugged the gown over her head before resuming the position on the exam table.

The doctor and nurses came right in and got to work. I cringed when I caught sight of some of the equipment they were using. Sookie just outright refused to look, choosing to wink and smile at me instead.

The procedure itself didn't take as long as I thought it would, and soon we were on our way home. Hormones, instructions and an at home pregnancy test in tow.

~0~0~0~

"Baby," I heard Sookie call down as I was giving the chicken fried rice a good stir. "Can you come here for a second?"

We'd been waiting patiently for the time to pass so that we could take the at home test and find out if things had taken. But the doctor informed us it could take multiple tries, and that most people didn't actually get results until the third or fourth round. We tried to remain aloof, but were still optimistic.

"I thought you said we were going to wait until tonight after dinner," I fussed as she balanced the testing stick on her knee.

She was sitting on the tub, and I couldn't for the life of me read her expression, despite how hard I was trying. "I know, but I couldn't stand to wait another second."

"Well, what's it say?" I croaked, taking a step towards her.

She moved her hand and revealed the pink plus sign. "I think we need to make an appointment with Dr. Reynolds," she squealed, hopping up and sending the plastic strip tumbling to the floor.

"We did it," I whispered, fighting back the tears and swallowing the lump in my throat. "We did it, baby." I swept her into my arms, kissing her hard on the lips, and laughing into her mouth. "We're having a baby. Well, you're having a baby."

"No, you were right. We're having a baby," she corrected, pushing the hair out of my eyes and kissing them both before pressing her soft lips to mine. "Our baby," she whispered.

"Our baby," I agreed.

Dinner forgotten, I kissed her neck, leaving a moist trail all the way to her sensitive lobe. She gasped, pressing her body against mine, her lips meeting mine hungrily. We ate cold chicken fried rice that night and called Dr. Reynolds first thing the next morning.

~0~0~0~

As far as pregnancy's go, Sookie had it easy. There were no strange midnight cravings, no outrageous heartburn, or problems swelling. She was able to keep working and showed no signs that she would have to stop soon, even at month eight.

Her mood hadn't suffered since she was able to drop the hormones after about the fourth month. In fact it was about as sunny as a mid-July day. As far as significant others go, I considered myself lucky.

She was as big as a house, but as radiant as ever. I was a very lucky woman indeed.

One month exactly before her expected delivery date was her birthday, and I had made special plans for just the two of us. Eric's walking in without knocking, as per usual, interrupted my task at hand. Which at that moment, was icing the double chocolate cake I had managed to cook from scratch without botching it up completely. The kitchen, however, was a whole different story.

"Whatcha doing, sis?" Eric asked as he scooped out a big glob of icing on his greedy little fingers. I smacked it. "Oww." He stuck his finger in his mouth anyway.

"It's Sookie's birthday, and we have plans. Now scoot."

"You're going through with it, aren't you?" Eric asked getting serious for a moment.

"Yes. I am."

"I'm happy for you, Pam. I really am. I know I'm always overstepping my boundaries as far as Sookie's concerned, but I do love her. And I know she loves you. What can I say? I envy you. Sookie is not only beautiful, but committed and passionate, and an all around great person. You're a lucky woman."

"I am," I agreed, giving him my version of thanks by rubbing his shoulder.

"But so is Sookie," Eric said quietly as he put his arm around my shoulder. "You're going to be a great mom." I blinked back the tears. "Even if you can't cook for shit," he said giving me a light punch on the back.

"I hate you," I called after him as he walked back towards the front door.

"You love me."

"I do, unfortunately for me." His laugh echoed through the house as he closed the door behind him.

"Was that Eric? What did he need this time?" Sookie asked as she came in the back door, loaded up with her bags, round belly and all.

I had just set the cake on the table. Perfect timing, if I do say so myself. "Nothing, just wanted me to wish you a happy birthday," I lied smoothly.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, eying the decadent chocolate pile in the center of the table. "Is that for me, baby?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my nose. I nodded. "Look at you being all domestic and shit."

"Well, I do try," I said in my best mom voice. Sookie giggled, giving me another nose kiss before walking over and sticking her finger right in the cake. "My god, you've been hanging around my brother way too damn much. Get your fingers out of my cake. It's for dessert."

"We'll make a mom out of you yet," Sookie said with a snort.

"Hush, you and hand me two plates from the cabinet."

I held my breath, watching and waiting as she waddled over, stretched up and opened the doors. She just stood there for what seemed like eternity, not moving, not speaking, hardly a heave of her shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled.

Then before I could bolt, and break down in a hysterical fit, her hand moved. Hesitantly at first, and then with more conviction as her fingers traced the edge of the black box. A sob sounded through the kitchen, and I stepped forward, dropping to my knees behind her.

She turned, feeling me approach. "I know we can't make anything official, and we can't have a big church wedding with a thousand guests and a fluffy white gown like you wished for as a child. But I can promise you that I will spend everyday of the rest of my life by your side, committed to you, loving you until I take my final breath."

"Oh my god," Sookie gasped, falling to her knees in front of me. "Is this for real, Pam? Do you really want this?"

"I want it more than anything. You are the only thing in my life I am sure of, the only person in the world I can't live without."

"It would be my honor to wear this ring, and my privilege," she said as the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I love you, baby. I love you so much."

Her kisses smothered my face, becoming more passionate with each and every sweep of our lips and skin. We ate cold dinner again that night, and a whole double chocolate cake.

~0~0~0~

"Push," the nurse instructed, while I struggled to keep from passing out and falling on my face.

"I'm pushing. you Nazi," Sookie snarled, holding onto my hand, cutting off all blood flow to my fingers.

She'd already been in labor for almost sixteen hours, and I was dead on my feet. That's saying nothing about how exhausted I knew she was. She'd eaten ice chips by the bucket loads, cursing because that was all they would give her.

I chose not to eat mostly because I didn't think it was fair to her that I could and she couldn't. But part of me was just too nervous to even attempt to put anything in my stomach. I feared I'd lose it on the hospital floor and miss the birth of our child.

Who was coming whether we were ready or not. I was most decidedly not, and voiced it to Sookie, who informed me under no uncertain terms would she carry this baby any longer when it was a million and six degrees inside and out. It hadn't even broke a hundred. And we kept the air on sixty. I had to dress like an Eskimo in my own home.

"There's the head. You want to see it?" The gray- haired nurse was talking to me. I shook my head vehemently as my stomach turned and revolted at the idea. "Hold your breath, baby girl, and give me one good hard push," she said as she turned to Sookie.

They were all careful, since we had informed them upon checking in that we didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was until it was delivered. Not a single person had said a thing, or even asked for that matter, which I thought was amazing.

Dr. Reynolds was elbow deep between Sookie's legs, and being quiet for the first time since I'd met him. The nurses did all the chanting, cheering, and instructing. Personally I thought it was a good thing. Dr. Reynolds, being a male however flaming he may have been, would probably have been subjected to a lot more of Sookie's verbal abuse. Since he'd never experienced it first hand and all.

"Come on sweetie, almost there," the nurse coaxed. "We've got the head. That's the hardest part." I heard the suction going at it and felt my stomach turn again. What a wimp I was. "Good hard push, and we can get the shoulders, after that...piece of cake."

"I'd kill for a piece of cake about now," Sookie grunted, before taking a deep breath and pushing with all her might and a screech loud enough to break glass.

Next time I'd make her get the epidural. I was about to faint just from looking at her.

There was a lot of activity after that. A horrible gushing, slurping sound, slapping of hands on skin, and a few _atta girls_. Sookie sagged against the bed, looking like she felt a million pounds lighter. The nurses all gathered by her feet, wiping and sucking, wrapping and oohing.

And then, like music to my ears, a tiny wail echoed in the suddenly silent room. I gasped, before ceasing my breathing all together and searched for the source of the sound.

"Congratulations girls, it's a boy," Dr. Reynolds announced as he passed the tiny bundle to Sookie's open arms.

Sookie cried freely, kissing the little scrunched face and cooing in tiny whispers that I couldn't understand. "You're a mommy," I whispered as the tears ran down my own cheeks.

Sookie nodded, looking up to me with tired, glassy eyes. She looked so beautiful. "You're a mommy, too," she said as she grabbed a hold of my hand and placed it over the tiny beating chest wrapped in her arms.

"I guess I am." I laughed.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this, and hopefully found some inspiration in there somewhere. We are so excited to read your entries and see what you all come up with.**

**MUAWW!**


End file.
